westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Jan 8, 2011: Crap, More Ettins
Dramatis Personae * Aria - warforged bard 10 (Westerling) * The Old Man - human warlord (Westerling) * Kava - dragonborn paladin 10 (Westerling) * Mungo - shifter rogue 10 (Westerling/Brighton County) * River - shifter warden 10 (Westerling/Brighton County) * Vittrano - deva avenger 10 (Malringer) Day of the Methstar After defeating the Ettin spirit talker and Marauders/Shells, we use the Daystar to take a brief extended rest. We look around and notice stairs leading deeper into the remainder of the keep. Mungo scouts ahead and hears chanting from low grumbly voices. Wretched Tide Marauder 1 Mungo ToM Aria Kava Marauder 2 River Vitrano Spirit Talker 1 & 2 Mungo and River climb up into the next chamber where a spirit talker is chanting over a symbol painted on the floor. A marauder charges them and swings at Mungo who ducks out of the way, then springs out of the hole. Aria climbs up and hits the maruder with focused sound. Kava climbs up and whacks the marauder. River moves around him but misses. Vitrano flies up and slips past the marauder, then pokes him. The spirit talker's spell goes off which summons a swarm of demons. The swarm of demons grabs Vitranno, but doesn't injure him. The marauder misses Kava. Mungo shoots at the marauder and misses again. ToM climbs up and hits the marauder knocking him prone. Aria moves closer and tries to push the marauder into the hole. River stabs him as he goes by. Kava breathes fear on everyone in the room, then attacks the marauder. The marauder does something. River shoves the swarm off of Vitrano, doing slight damage. Vitrano attacks the spirit talker and hits him. The spirit talker calls spirits to attack River and Vitrano, pushing them into the swarm. The swarm claws River and Vitrano, then misses with something. Marauder hits ToM and pushes him away, but triggers a response attack. Mungo shoots the marauder. ToM lines up for throw at the spirit talker,v but misses. Aria moves closer to the gate and closes it in a burst of arcane power. Kava swings but misses the marauder and marks him with a divine challenge. Marauder2 misses. River takes on the Form of Mountain's Thunder, and detonates an attack in their midst. Vitrano swings and misses. ST calls to spirits again and hits Aria and Vitrano.b Vitrano drops and Aria is dragged into the swarm. Then he clubs Aria. The swarm misses River with every attack. Mungo misses the marauder ToM heals Vitrano who regains consciousness. ToM moves closer to the spirit talker. But misses with the intuitive strike. Aria tries to move away from the ST, and his bloodied for its trouble. It casts Stitctures of Fortune and strips a recharge power. Kava strikes the marauder and his blow heals Aria. M2 attacks Kava River Thunder Steps and dazes both heads Vitrano flies over to the ST but misses. ST misses Vitrano, and recharges River's Rending Fury Wretched Tide hits and grabs River. Marauder 1 misses Kava Mungo uses a ranged backstab to hit the marauder. ToM hits the ST. Aria hits the swarm with a staggering note and pushes it off of River. River takes an attack but misses. Kava hits the marauder, AP, then misses. Marauder 2 hits Kava. River hits the ST Vitrano hit the ST and bloodies it Spirit Talker 1 & 2 hits everyone with the spirit call and pushes Kava, River and Vitrano into the swarm The Wretched Tide attacks Kava and Vtrano, and engulfs Vitrano